


Legends of Lakewood

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [26]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Late Night Conversations, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Emma doesn't want to be a legend of Lakewood like Brandon James was.





	Legends of Lakewood

**Author's Note:**

> So this totally ignores the Halloween Special because since MTV is doing a reboot I am just going to forget it existed and that Gina existed. Going to pretend that the movie date ending was Emrey being canon.
> 
> Written for the femslash100 weekly challenge which was legend.

"You know one day we're going to be legends in this town too," Audrey sleepily muttered as she laid beside Emma in bed. "Just like Brandon James is."

Emma frowned at that information, not sure she wanted to be a legend in Lakewood. Not sure if she wanted to be a legend anywhere really.

"Yeah well maybe it's best we're leaving then," Emma yawned as she curled into Audrey some. The girl who after everything was like a security blanket to her.

The only person she could trust anymore.

"So you don't want to be a legend then?" Audrey mused as she let an arm go around Emma's waist and Emma shook her head no at the question almost immediately.

"Just wanna be Emma Duval. The girl who was madly in love with Audrey Jensen. Not Emma Duval the girl who survived two people trying to kill her because they were batshit crazy," Emma chuckled as she let her eyes fall shut.

Feeling content in the arms of her girlfriend. Even if she knew one day she would be a legend in Lakewood.


End file.
